


Like Me

by RedheadedBlondeBitxh



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedheadedBlondeBitxh/pseuds/RedheadedBlondeBitxh
Summary: Danse and Shaun bonding.
Relationships: Paladin Danse/Female Sole Survivor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> I have an issue okay... and it's fluff

Danse had been quietly working on restoring the battered chest of his Power Armor, the sweet sounds of Diamond City Radio filling the air in the abandoned garage as Shaun entered, looking both terrified and determined as he strode toward him. “Shaun? Are you -”

“Stop. I’m talking now. I want you to listen and answer honestly.” The child ordered, glaring down at him stubbornly as he approached.

_By the Creator if he wasn’t Nora’s son, down to that damn attitude..._

At the unforeseen obstinance, Danse forced a quick smile to his face, nodding toward Shaun as he crossed his arms across from him. In any other circumstances, he would chastise Shaun for the blatant disrespect, but it was clear that it was masking a much more significant concern, so he allowed it to pass for the time being.

The narrowed, skeptical look on the boys face was almost a dead ringer for that of his mother, and Danse had to fight to let out a soft chuckle at the derision. It _shouldn’t_ have been amusing, but it was, nonetheless.

“Okay, son. What is it?” He offered coolly, repressing the chuckle tickling at the back of his throat that he knew better than to let out.

“You always call me that.” Shaun challenged, meeting his eyes immediately. "Why?"

_Oh... That’s what this is about._ He had worried that the day would come when Shaun no longer viewed him as a paternal figure, even if Shaun was the first to refer to him as such many months before.

“Do ... Do you not want me to refer to you as such?” The offer broke his heart, but he didn’t want to do anything that would make Shaun uncomfortable. Danse knew full and well that he was not the boy’s biological father, but he would do anything to keep him safe, and he had thought that it had at least made him his dad in some respect.

Shaun looked away at the question, letting out an angry scoff. “You have your own son now, I don’t see why you want to pretend you give a shit -”

“ _Language_.” Danse warned, the instruction slipping past his lips on instinct. Not that Nora typically bothered to temper her mouth around their children, but he had to at least try and instill some indication of decorum in them

At the word, Shaun let out an angry laugh, rolling his eyes. “Why do you care? You’ve already replaced me -”

“Shaun...” He commanded, letting out a frustrated breath before continuing. “Stop... You know that I love you, just as much as if you were my blood ... You are still my _son_ -”

“Oh yeah? Then why do you spend all your time with Samson?” Shaun accused, his eyes going achingly cold as he met Danse’s own.

_Oh by the Creator ... That’s what this is about?_

“Your brother is an infant... He is nowhere near as capable as you are, Shaun...” Danse dropped the tool he was holding, moving to stand as he watched the child’s distrustful glare. “You are quite perspicacious and I am certain that you are well aware that there are substantial different needs between that of an infant and an eleven year old.”

“You guys are always too busy for me now... All because of stupid Samson, and I’m not even real-” He objected, obvious tears growing in his eyes as he looked away quickly.

“Stop that. Of course you’re _real_ , Shaun. You’re as real as I am, and I’ve come to realize that I am just as much a person as anyone else.” Danse took a quick inhale, pinching the bridge of his nose. He hated trying to do any sort of parental instruction without Nora, given his lack of experience, but he figured that particular topic was one he could attest to. “You exist. You have thoughts and feelings, just like anyone else. Where you come from is no where as critical as what you do with your capabilities. You are real, Shaun. You’re a human person.”

“Do you really believe that?” Shaun retorted angrily, looking back to scan his face.

Danse let out a quick breath, running a hand over his face. “If you asked me that a year ago, I would have said no... But I’ve come to terms with the reality of my existence. Regardless of what the Institute’s intention was, they created human life. I love and feel just as anyone would, as do you... It’s a fact which is both terrifying and fascinating.... The point of my story is that you are _real._ You’re a person, and while I can absolutely respect your ... _complicated_ feelings about the matter, but that doesn’t change the fact that you are as much a human as your mother is. As for Samson. I promise, we are not trying to ignore you... What can we do to make you feel more included?”

“I dunno...” Shaun mumbled, looking to the floor as he toyed with the chain around his neck nervously. “I want to have time where I can just talk to you guys.”

“You can always talk to us, no matter how exhausted or busy we may seem... You are more important than any of our other responsibilities, Shaun, you know that.” Danse promised, nodding toward the armor he was working on. “Would you like to help me with some repairs?”

At the offer, his eyes went wide, all traces of stubborn irritation gone as he nodded. “You never let me help. You always just said that you would teach me when I was older, because it was really delicate work with all the wiring and stuff.”

“Well, you are older, are you not?” Danse answered, a small smile teasing at the corner of his mouth as Shaun immediately moved to his side, his eyes scanning the circuit board in front of him. “How about we make a deal. I will teach you everything you need to know about Power Armor repair, one on condition. Let’s keep this conversation between us. Your mother... It would just upset her to hear -”

“I know ... I’m sorry.” He rushed, looking suddenly embarrassed about the topic. “That’s why I came to you ... I knew you’d understand, since you’re, uh ... You know. Like me.”

“A synth?” Danse asked, relieved that the word no longer felt like a slur but just a fact. “Yes, I can understand that the truth about your origin can inspire some level of distress, but I meant every word of what I said.”

Shaun immediately pulled Danse into a hug, resting his head against his shoulder with a sigh. “Thanks, Dad. I love you.”

Danse wrapped his arms around the child’s shoulders with a smile, his heart more full of love than he could ever deserve. “I love you too, Shaun. Now, what do you say? Let's get to work.”

“Yes sir!” Shaun agreed, turning to the circuit board and examining the wiring with a smug smile. “I think I see the problem.”

“You think so?” He challenged, a bloom of pride in his chest at Shaun’s confidence. “Go on, fix it then.”

Shaun immediately picked up the device, tinkering with the components silently before reaching for the screwdriver Danse had been previously using.

_Maybe he’s not all Nora after all...._

**Author's Note:**

> i think we've established i dont proof read


End file.
